The present invention relates to a patrol system, especially to a secure portable patrol system that allows users to carry with them for providing patrol and inspection services at a remote end and checking whether there is area that overheats or abnormal conditions that occurs within patrol zone through an infrared image capture unit and a display screen thereof.
With advanced science and technology, stock clerks, firemen, and oil pipe/cable inspection staff can not only patrol a large area and conduct a detailed inspection but also keep contact with other security staff/control room and upload data obtained to the cloud host by various kinds of equipment including temperature sensors, wireless interphones and mobile phones. The patrol system with such design allows a single patrol officer to complete multiple tasks so that the labor cost can be reduced.
However, users need to carry a plurality of remote units at the same time for patrolling and inspection with the above patrol system. Each unit has different functions so that users take efforts to remove and replace the unit while performing different tasks. Thus the working efficiency is reduced and the loading of the equipment is heavy. This room for improvement and there is a need to provide a novel patrol system.